Rapid Revelation
by Casa Circe
Summary: 2005 Movie-verse. Right before Darcy proposes to Elizabeth for the first time, an unexpected event occurs that reveals his true character to her. How much will her opinion change once she sees this change? 11-11-11.
1. Chapter 1

Rapid Revelation

DISCLAIMER: "Pride and Prejudice" will forever be beyond my reach, whether it is Ms. Austen's delightful novel or Joe Wright's 2005 film adaptation. This is merely a humble tribute.

_NOTE: 11-11-11_

_This is just another whimsical crack fic I've had on my mind for quite some time now. I have to warn you that it is extremely random._

_It's not going to be long, probably just a couple of chapters. I've always felt like the setting for the first proposal in the movie was exceedingly dramatic and could have easily been the setting for a bit of adventure. Thus, this idea was born, silly though it is. This is another one of those stories where a small but well-placed event could have altered the entire story._

_It's been a while since my last Pride and Prejudice story so I decided to take advantage of this historic date. 11-11-11!_

_Happy reading!_

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Miss Elizabeth!"

The startled lady stared incredulously at the man she had been trying so hard to avoid. She had run out into the rain particularly to escape his presence and to collect her conflicting thoughts about him and yet there he was again, imposing his company on her for some incomprehensible reason. Lizzy did not know what to expect from this sudden meeting so she simply looked at him wordlessly.

She had never seen him in such a state. He had always looked so calm and composed, so sure of himself. But as he stood before her, he looked agitated and uncertain. He was also completely soaked in the rain. It seemed like he had followed her directly but she could not imagine why.

"I have struggled in vain and I can bear it no longer," he began breathlessly, "these past months have been a torment. I came to Rosings with the single object of seeing you, I had to see you."

Lizzy listened to this strange speech in astonishment, her curiosity overcoming her dislike for the man. What was he trying to say?

He paused to catch his breath and was about to continue when a loud cry interrupted their tête-à-tête.

"Help!"

At this, both Darcy and Elizabeth started. Being so abruptly interrupted in a speech he had been preparing for so long, Darcy was at a loss as to what to do next. For her part, Lizzy was torn between relief that the strange confrontation had been cut short and slight annoyance that she didn't get to hear what he had to say next. For a few moments, they looked at each other in puzzlement when a second cry jolted them back to their senses.

"Somebody please help!"

It was a pitiful cry, the voice of a child. The two strangers knew that they could no longer ignore it. After another anxious glance at Elizabeth, Darcy sighed and turned around to seek the source of the cry. Lizzy followed right behind him.

After a few moments, they found a young girl crying frantically on the banks of the river right below the bridge Lizzy had just ran across. She and Darcy approached the child immediately. The girl was soaked through by the rain and she kept pointing helplessly at a part of the river, whose current was moving at a fearsome pace.

"My dear child, what is the matter?" Elizabeth asked the frightened girl.

The girl pointed to the river where the small figure of another child was visible. It was a little boy, splashing and sputtering as he struggled to stay afloat. Lizzy gasped but couldn't just rush to help since the current was too small.

"Oh, please, please help us," the girl said tearfully, "my brother has fallen into the river but the current has carried him away and he isn't a very good swimmer. I told him not to play near the water but he wouldn't listen and he slipped on the muddy banks. Please help us; my brother is such a small child…"

At this the girl could not continue because she burst into tears. Lizzy took the trembling child in her arms and tried to comfort her while thinking of a way to be of assistance.

She suddenly remembered that Mr. Darcy was there with them as well. As loathe as she was to ask _him _for any favors, Lizzy turned to suggest he find someone who can help.

To her astonishment, she saw Mr. Darcy quickly and wordlessly take off his coat and drop it unceremoniously to the ground. Before Lizzy could say anything, Darcy glanced at her briefly before addressing the young girl.

"Don't worry," he said in the gentlest tone Lizzy had ever heard him use, "I'll get your brother back."

And with that, the gentleman walked briskly to the riverbank, took a deep breath, and dove in.

Lizzy and the sobbing girl stared at the spot where Darcy had plunged into the water. The latter was still so worried and afraid for her brother and Lizzy was still reeling from the latest of Darcy's surprising actions. The man had not ceased to baffle her in the last hour or so. And she was no longer sure of what to think of him.

For those few moments, she had forgotten his involvement in the affairs of Bingley and Wickham. All she knew was that he had taken it upon himself to help a complete stranger and she could find no fault in that, even if she tried.

He had disappeared into the dark depths of the river. Lizzy and the girl watched and waited in fearful suspense. It wasn't until Darcy resurfaced somewhere in the middle of the river, supporting the little boy as he floated, that the two girls realized that they had been holding their breath.

"Henry, Henry!" the girl called out her brother's name in joyful tears, "Oh, thank God!"

Lizzy heaved a sigh of relief. She and the girl ran quickly but carefully to the muddy riverbank and waited as Darcy struggled to swim towards them. The gentleman noticed an ancient tree whose massive roots protruded from the ground into the river. He swam towards it and grabbed a firm hold on one of the roots with one hand and with the other hand he held the boy by the collar and gently pushed the latter towards the shore.

"Hush now," Lizzy whispered reassuringly to the girl, "you're brother is out of danger."

"Thank God, thank God!" the girl kept on exclaiming in between tears.

The two girls saw where he was heading and followed immediately. The sister walked shakily, so distressed had she been moments before and Lizzy found that she had to steady her as they rushed to the old tree. The girl also could not stop crying.

Lizzy saw that the sister was in no state to do anything so Lizzy walked ahead and leaned on the tree root so that she could extend her hand to Darcy and the boy.

"If you please, Miss Elizabeth," Darcy instructed her, "please take the child first."

Elizabeth nodded and extended her hand to the sobbing and shivering boy.

"Come here, Henry," she said warmly, "it's all right, you're safe now."

The boy grabbed Lizzy's hand and with Darcy pushing him forward and Lizzy pulling him out of the water, little Henry was able to step on land once more. Lizzy could not help but give the child a quick, comforting embrace before sending him to his sister who threw her arms around him hysterically.

"Thank you," the girl said earnestly, addressing Lizzy and Darcy, who was still in the water, "thank you so much."

Lizzy smiled at her quickly before turning to help Darcy out of the water. He was still holding on to the tree root.

"Mr. Darcy," she said simply, reaching out her hand to him.

She was more confused than ever. Her previous objections to his character seemed to have been overruled by this development. She was full of admiration for his undeniable heroism that she wasn't quite sure of what to say. Was he determined to be a constant enigma to her?

"Thank you, Miss Elizabeth," he said with a smile, extending his hand.

But just when their hands were mere inches apart, the root Darcy had been leaning on suddenly gave way. And before he could grab hold of anything else, Darcy felt himself being carried off by the force of the current.

Elizabeth stared in horror as the river conveyed the man farther and farther away. And at that moment, for some reason she could not explain, Elizabeth Bennet was more worried and afraid than she had ever been in her entire life.

"Mr. Darcy!"


	2. Chapter 2

Rapid Revelation

DISCLAIMER: "Pride and Prejudice" will forever be beyond my reach, whether it is Ms. Austen's delightful novel or Joe Wright's 2005 film adaptation. This is merely a humble tribute.

_NOTE: Happy Valentine's Day!_

_Here is the next chapter of what was supposed to be a one-shot. I'm so sorry for the delay. I've been extremely busy but I made time to write and I decided to post this on this occasion because it seemed appropriate. A lot of Lizzie's thoughts here reflect most of those in the book although at a different pace._

_In my original plan, the story ends here. But if any of you are interested, I will try and come up with a way to continue it. Please just let me know what you think by leaving a review._

_Thank you and I hope you enjoy this chapter._

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

There was only one thing that was clear to Elizabeth in the tumult of her thoughts and feelings at the moment and that was that she did not want Mr. Darcy to die.

This was the main idea, followed by a number of muddled motives and incoherent justifications ranging from a general concern for the welfare of another human being to more partial inclinations. Her mind was reeling from the bombardment of thoughts and memories while she ran through the muddy river bank, keeping her eyes on the tempestuous water, praying for a sign that Darcy had not met a watery end.

As the storm raged around her and her feelings raged within her, it was a miracle she managed to see straight ahead of her in the rain. In those few agonizing moments of uncertainty, the whole of her acquaintance with Darcy filled her mind. And the more she looked back on their previous encounters, the more she found that not every memory was unpleasant. She had always tried her best to despise him but she now saw that she had never succeeded in doing so. Even though she had always focused on his faults, she had to admit that he still had his virtues. And when she recalled what he had done that led to this difficult predicament, she realized that she may have been mistaken about him from the very beginning.

If he was truly as bad as she had wanted to believe, he would not have been capable of selflessly throwing himself into danger to save an innocent child. He had not even hesitated to consider social position, rules of propriety or even personal safety. He had seen a person in need and had immediately come to their aid. Elizabeth could not deny that he was, at least in this instance, a real hero.

Seeing this new and unexpected side to him threw her into great confusion. What was she to think of him now? Everything she had believed or convinced herself to believe about him had been overturned by this revelation of his character. He had a kind heart, she realized, and wondered that she had never noticed this before, she who had been so confident in her powers of judging people's characters. The picture she had always painted of him as an arrogant, unfeeling man now began to unravel as well as her preconceived notions of someone else.

For the first time, Elizabeth began to doubt Mr. Wickham, not only his description of Darcy but also his own character. Her mind was cleared of some of her illusions of the charming officer and she began to see how suspicious he had been acting. If she was wrong about Darcy, then she was wrong about Wickham as well.

And the more she thought about it, the more she was convinced that Bingley would not have been able to be good friends with someone cruel and unfeeling. Elizabeth even dared to consider that Colonel Fitzwilliam's account of Darcy's interference might not be so biased after all. Maybe he had believed himself to be "saving" Bingley from an imprudent marriage and when Elizabeth recalled how her mother and sisters had acted and how this might have appeared to Darcy, she could understand how he had come to such a conclusion.

Then, she recalled his behavior to her. At first they had not seen eye to eye but after their rocky first meeting at the assembly ball, his manner towards her had certainly improved. He had been aloof and taciturn but she now understood that that was in his nature and he meant no ill will. He had certainly never been hostile or insolent to her like Mr. Bingley's sisters or Lady Catherine.

In fact, she now noticed, ever since her arrival in Kent, he had been making more efforts to be on friendly terms with her. He had been aware of his aunt's rudeness and had, in his own way, tried to make amends. He had even visited her in Hunsford for seemingly no reason at all. All her formerly violent feelings towards him had softened significantly and she was now mostly anxious to see that he was all right.

Then she also remembered how he had approached her suddenly earlier though it now seemed ages ago. Why had he come at all? He had said a lot of strange things that she did not understand. Or maybe she simply wanted to deny the implications. What had he been about to say before they were interrupted?

"Oh, Mr. Darcy," Elizabeth thought exasperatedly as she continued to search the river for any sign of him, "why must you always be a mystery to me?"

She stood as close as she could to the water while holding on to the sturdiest branch of an ancient tree which she surmised would not easily be uprooted by the weight of a person. She heard the two children's voices in the distance but she could not bring herself to face them yet. They were both safe and sound while their savior remained missing. She needed to find him.

"Where are you?" she muttered, her eyes scanning the wild waters, "please come back."

She considered jumping in after him but after some thought she realized this would be a futile effort. He had proven to be a more competent swimmer than she was and if he could not resist the force of the water there were fewer chances that she would be able to do so. All she could do now was watch and wait in restless anxiety.

Somehow the mere thought of Mr. Darcy coming to harm now pained Elizabeth in a way she could not quite explain. There was a dull ache in her chest which she could not account for. Was she guilty about thinking so ill of him before? Was she simply afraid of seeing someone she knew die? Exactly how much had her opinion of him improved in the past few minutes? She could not answer any of these and she did not try to. She simply prayed that he would emerge safely from the depths and so keep her from plunging into despair.

"Mr. Darcy! Mr. Darcy!" she shouted, "Where are you?"

She continued to call out, the pain in her chest growing as time passed with no sign of him in the water.

"Please, please come back," she beseeched before shouting louder, "Mr. Darcy!"

And with that last cry, a figure emerged from the water, sputtering and splashing but still very much alive.

"Oh, thank God!"

The moment Elizabeth saw him, she cried out with joy and relief and she could not suppress a smile. She could not be sure if her face was soaked by the rain or held back tears but she didn't care. He was alive and that was all that mattered.

Darcy looked around him in confusion as he struggled to stay afloat against the current. It had taken all of his energy to surface and now he was trying to find a way to get back on land. But the current was strong and he was growing weaker by the minute. Everything around him was blurred and it was extremely difficult to focus.

"Mr. Darcy!"

The sound of her voice seemed to break his trance and he turned to face the direction of the call. His eyes met hers for a moment and that was enough to invigorate him. His strength rose incredibly and he was more determined than ever to make his way back.

Elizabeth did not realize what an effect she had made on him. She was simply relieved that he had continued to fight. She was further impressed by how fast he was able to swim now. She leaned forward as far as she could without letting go of the branch she was holding. She stretched out her other hand and this time, he caught it.

With some effort, Elizabeth helped pull Mr. Darcy out of the water and once he was safely on the ground, she waited for him to catch his breath. After a few moments, he turned to her.

"Are you all right, Mr. Darcy?" she asked in concern, "Is there anything you need?"

"Thank you, Miss Elizabeth," he said earnestly, and with a smile that made her blush slightly, "I'm all right now, thanks to you."

"I assure you I did nothing," she said humbly, "you are the one who has braved the storm. And you saved that child without a thought to your own safety. That was simply extraordinary."

Elizabeth stopped abruptly and wondered how she was able to praise him so easily when only earlier that day she had been determined to hate him. They both stood up now and he was looking at her with such a soft expression in his eyes that Elizabeth could not bring herself to meet his gaze.

"But you waited," he continued, "and that means more to me than you can possibly know."

"Mr. Darcy," Elizabeth said, not knowing what else she could say, "you are too kind."

"Miss Bennet," he said gravely, taking her hands in his gently.

Elizabeth looked at him apprehensively, her heartbeat accelerating at an alarming rate. She now had an inkling of what he was about to say and yet she was still having difficulty believing it. And she had absolutely no idea of how she would respond.

"You must allow me to tell you," he began in earnest when once again he was interrupted.

"Sir! Are you all right, sir? Thank God you were able to get out!" came a concerned voice.

Darcy and Elizabeth turned to see the young girl and her brother running towards them, the little boy carrying Mr. Darcy's discarded coat. He handed it towards his savior reverently and though Darcy was frustrated at having been interrupted again during such a crucial moment, he could not help but be touched by the gesture.

Part of Elizabeth welcomed the intrusion since she was too confused about what was happening between her and Mr. Darcy. And yet another part was slightly disappointed as well.

"How can we possibly thank you for saving my brother's life?" the girl cried eagerly, "We are eternally indebted to you, sir."

"You owe me nothing," Darcy replied kindly, "I was simply doing the right thing. And seeing your brother alive and well is thanks enough for me."

"Oh, but sir, please allow me to introduce you to my family," the young girl insisted, "so that they may know of the great service you have rendered for us."

Then, the girl, who introduced herself as Sarah, also turned to Elizabeth.

"And you too, miss, for if you had not listened to my cries for help, my poor brother would be lost," she said, taking Elizabeth's hand.

"Oh, but I assure you I did nothing," Elizabeth said humbly, "all credit for your brother's rescue must go to Mr. Darcy."

But the girl insisted, and little Henry began pulling Elizabeth's hand so that she found she was in no position to refuse. She through puzzled glance at Mr. Darcy, who was also being pulled by the little boy and the man simply shrugged and smiled at her in that inexplicably effective manner.

They both gave up arguing with the determined children and allowed themselves to be led to the young people's home. As they made their way there, each was lost in his and her thoughts.

Darcy wondered now how he would find the nerve again to propose to Elizabeth. But he was also thrilled to know that she had waited for him at the river. This and the tender looks and smiles she gave him afterwards were more encouragement than he had ever hoped for. He would simply have to find another occasion to ask her properly.

For her part, Elizabeth was still struggling to reconcile her emotions with all that had just transpired. Earlier that day, she had been certain of what she thought of and how she felt about Mr. Darcy. And just when her tumultuous feelings were finally beginning to be settled, this extraordinary incident left her more confused than ever.


	3. Chapter 3

Rapid Revelation

DISCLAIMER: "Pride and Prejudice" will forever be beyond my reach, whether it is Ms. Austen's delightful novel or Joe Wright's 2005 film adaptation. This is merely a humble tribute.

_NOTE: Whoa. I know it's been a very long while and I owe you an update. I apologize for the delay. I didn't have much planned after the last chapter and it's only now that the rest of the story is beginning to take shape before me. But I don't have a lot of time to spend writing. Nevertheless, I will try my best to update as soon as I can. I don't know if I will manage another chapter next month. I will try. But I can assure you that there will be an update in December because I plan to update most of my incomplete stories by then. That's all I can promise for now._

_This isn't a very exciting chapter but I hope it sets the story up sufficiently for what is to come. Hope you aren't bored and that you continue to be interested in the story._

_Thanks._

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Darcy and Elizabeth were led to a small house in the village where the children's tearful mother stood at the door expectantly.

"Mama!" cried little Henry as he ran towards her. His sister followed behind.

At the sight of her two children the distraught woman gave a cry of immense relief and gathered them in her arms.

"Oh, thank goodness you're both all right," the lady exclaimed, "I've been worried sick about you."

"I'm sorry, mother," the little boy said earnestly but his mother quickly hushed him since she was simply grateful to see him safe and sound.

"Your father has gone out to search for you," the lady explained, "but he will be back soon, I daresay, and he will be so relieved to see you."

The two strangers watched the family reunion with interest. Elizabeth, in particular, avoided meeting her companion's gaze for fear of initiating another conversation she did not quite feel ready for. For the moment, she welcomed the distraction of the children's family and hoped that they would be sufficiently occupied with this until she was able to determine how she now thought and felt about Mr. Darcy. Her mind was still in quite a state of turmoil and she could not be sure of how she would act.

For his part, Darcy was disappointed and yet also slightly relieved that he would not have to make his proposal at the moment. His recent actions had left him physically exhausted and he was not certain that he would be able to enact his plans properly. Besides, their main concern at the moment was the children's safety and he was ready to set aside all other selfish considerations to ensure that everything was sorted out with their family. Glancing at Elizabeth, the gentleman also noticed that she was rather confused and imposing himself on her was the last thing he intended to do. She was clearly distressed by all that had just occurred and he did not want to add to her apparent discomfiture.

After a few moments of emotional reunion, the mother recollected herself and noticed that two other people had accompanied her children. She looked questioningly at her daughter and the girl promptly explained Darcy and Elizabeth's involvement in what had happened.

The woman listened incredulously to her daughter's account, trying to reconcile her emotions and maintain her countenance. She approached them immediately and introduced herself properly. She longed to make their acquaintance since her son and daughter had not managed to ask the names of their saviors.

"You must allow me, sir, madam," the mother began emotionally, "to express my utmost gratitude for what you have done for my children. Indeed, I owe you both a great debt and I do not know how I shall ever be able to repay your kindness."

Once again, Elizabeth renounced any credit accorded to her and explained that truly, only Mr. Darcy had been the hero.

"I assure you, madam," Elizabeth told the emotional mother, "if there is anyone who deserves all of your thanks, it is Mr. Darcy."

"I pray, do not put yourself down, Miss Elizabeth," Darcy protested, "you also played a very important role in this whole affair. And if it was not for your help, I would not have been able to return safely to the shore."

"I confess I did try to help," Elizabeth said timidly.

"And for that I am truly grateful," Darcy told her earnestly.

To avoid his gaze, Elizabeth turned to the children's mother who was staring at them incredulously.

"Is something the matter, madam?" Darcy asked in concern, seeing the shock that had spread over the woman's face.

"You must excuse me, sir," she said anxiously, "I did not realize that I was addressing the nephew of Lady Catherine. You must forgive me for not greeting you properly just now. I am very sorry. We are tenants of Lady Catherine and we owe our livelihood to your aunt's generosity."

"Oh, that is of no consequence, there is no need to apologize," Mr. Darcy reassured the distressed lady, who continued to express her embarrassment and gratitude in a very incoherent way.

The lady, who introduced herself as Mrs. Smith, tried her best to treat the two as guests of honor. She welcomed them into her family's humble abode and began to fuss and fidget over how to receive them properly. Both Darcy and Elizabeth tried to reassure the distressed lady that there was absolutely no need to stand on ceremony and that they were perfectly content to simply sit near the fire in the small drawing room and warm themselves. But Mrs. Smith could not help but be agitated when she had what she believed as such illustrious company in her humble home. She immediately ordered her daughter, Sarah, to bring towels for the guests while she struggled to prepare something hot to drink.

"You must excuse our humble abode," she said repeatedly, "we are a poor family but we make the most of what little we have."

She continued to apologize profusely but her guests acted very graciously. They both exhibited sincere appreciation for all her efforts and they constantly reassured her that all was well and that she need not get distressed or nervous on their account.

"Oh, but this is the least I can do for the people who have saved the life of my child," Mrs. Smith told them, "and I can promise you that as soon as my husband arrives, he shall also express his gratitude."

Soon, the lady grew slightly more at ease with her guests and she was able to converse with them without too much nervousness. They learned that the Smiths had long been tenants of Lady Catherine and that they were infinitely grateful to her ladyship for having provided for them all these years.

Judging from the awe and humility with which Mrs. Smith acted, Elizabeth noted that perhaps Mr. Collins was not the only beneficiary of Lady Catherine who expressed such unwavering devotion and gratitude towards her. For all her haughtiness and condescension, Lady Catherine was still a greatly revered figure in her society. Elizabeth reflected that perhaps all these people were so overwhelmed by their indebtedness to Lady Catherine that they could easily overlook her ill-mannered nature.

And since thinking of the aunt led to a comparison with the nephew, Elizabeth began to realize that there seemed to be a greater difference in character between the two than she had initially expected. From the latest developments of Mr. Darcy's character that she had seen earlier that day, she knew that it would be doing him an injustice to equate his behavior with that of his aunt's. Elizabeth also remembered that on certain visits to Rosings, Mr. Darcy had made some attempts to compensate for his aunt's ill manners, especially towards her.

What reinforced this growing new impression of Darcy was likewise his behavior to Mrs. Smith. Elizabeth observed the gentleman carefully as he interacted with the poor woman and she noticed a pleasing change in his demeanor that she had not expected of him. Knowing how much he looked down on country folk as he did the society in Hertfordshire, Elizabeth had fully expected him to act more aloof and taciturn in the presence of someone of such humble origins as Mrs. Smith. But to Miss Bennet's surprise, Mr. Darcy exhibited a gentleness of manner that did him much credit.

He was not in the least bit condescending or rude to Mrs. Smith and he seemed to be showing a genuine concern for her welfare and that of her children. Though he was not very expressive, the few words that he spoke were enough to put the older woman at ease and to lessen her fear of him and his position.

"Most extraordinary," Elizabeth thought as she watched and listened to Mr. Darcy speaking to Mrs. Smith, "I would have never imagined him to be so amiable, especially in such simple company."

At length, Mr. Smith arrived home and was immediately informed of all that had transpired. The children's father was a tall, tired-looking man who nevertheless had a warmth and friendliness in his manner that made him easily recommendable. Like his wife, he was initially in awe of Mr. Darcy and so expressed his gratitude in a very subdued manner.

But, once more to Elizabeth's astonishment, Darcy immediately approached the man and shook his hand companionably, reassuring him that all was well. Mr. Smith was clearly surprised at such kindness from someone of Darcy's position but he quickly recovered and was able to converse with the man with greater ease and confidence.

The couple continued to voice their thanks to Darcy and Elizabeth and offered them the little they had to give. Darcy gently declined and reassured them that they owed him nothing.

"Seeing your boy safe and sound and seeing the relief on your faces is reward enough for me," the gentleman said in earnest, astonishing both the parents as well as Elizabeth with his generosity.

To make some conversation, Darcy asked Mr. Smith politely how his work was progressing and whether Lady Catherine was treating the family well.

"Oh, we have absolutely no reason to complain about Lady Catherine, I am sure," Mr. Smith declared, slightly too eagerly.

"Oh, yes, of course, she has been very kind to us, very kind indeed," Mrs. Smith added quickly.

But there was a hesitation in their tones that was slightly suspicious. Both Darcy and Elizabeth immediately surmised that there was something wrong and that the poor couple was just too embarrassed to admit it.

"Forgive my intrusion, but something seems to be troubling you," Elizabeth ventured gently, hoping that she was not prying too much. She was genuinely concerned for them seeing that they seemed like honest and hardworking people.

Husband and wife gave each other uneasy glances but neither said a word about their problems. They quickly denied that anything was wrong and they assured their guests that there was nothing to worry about.

Darcy, however, took the cue from Elizabeth and once again, questioned them in a firm but not unkind way on their current state of affairs. To ease the blow, he also declared that he would do anything in his power to help them whatever the predicament may be.

"That is very, very kind of you, sir, and we already owe you so much," Mrs. Smith said earnestly.

"We assure you that we are perfectly content with our circumstances," Mr. Smith added, "and whatever troubles we may be facing, we shall be able to overcome. But we thank you for your offer. It was very generous, indeed."

Seeing that the couple was clearly reluctant to divulge any more information, Darcy decided not to press the issue. Elizabeth decided to do so as well but she and Darcy shared a glance that said that neither of them would let this matter rest. It surprised Elizabeth how concerned Darcy was about a poor family like the Smith's but she also admired him for it. He had no reason to get involved in their plight and yet he was eager to offer his help if they needed it. Truly this was a side of him that she had never expected to see.

After more calm conversation, the visitors took their leave. The parents continued to express their gratitude and wished their guests well.

Darcy escorted Elizabeth back to Hunsford. But all through the walk back, the gentleman seemed very distracted and Elizabeth surmised that he was still thinking about the problems the Smiths were reluctant to admit. She was likewise bothered by what they had witnessed.

"Surely, you must have noticed something amiss, Mr. Darcy," Elizabeth dared to suggest, "they seemed very worried about their livelihood, and they seemed to think their future quite uncertain."

"You are absolutely right, Miss Elizabeth," Darcy agreed, speaking in a grave tone, "I have a suspicion that they may have been mistreated to some degree but they are too humble and afraid to protest. This will not do. I shall speak to my aunt about this at once."

Elizabeth looked at him curiously. The serious expression on his face was one that she was familiar with but again she was surprised that he would worry so much about a family whose condition in life was well below his own. He was genuinely concerned about them and was even determined to ask his imperious aunt about the circumstances of some of her tenants. Elizabeth could understand his motives because she too felt that some injustice was being done. But she never dreamed that Mr. Darcy, of all people, would be championing the plight of the poor.

"Have I been blind to his true character all this time?" she thought.

And at that moment, Elizabeth felt that she was seeing Mr. Darcy for the very first time.


	4. Chapter 4

Rapid Revelation

DISCLAIMER: "Pride and Prejudice" will forever be beyond my reach, whether it is Ms. Austen's delightful novel or Joe Wright's 2005 film adaptation. This is merely a humble tribute.

_NOTE: I promised an update in December and here it is, just before the year ends! I'm glad I made it and though not much happens in this, I hope it is still enjoyable. I've tried to give the other characters in the story some more interaction so this isn't focused simply on our favorite pair. The story is progressing nicely and hopefully, this is to your satisfaction._

_I will only add: Belated Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!_

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

The next few days in Hunsford passed uneventfully, much to Elizabeth's dismay.

There had been, as expected, a great hullabaloo at her sudden sodden arrival with Mr. Darcy and Mr. Collins had not known how to deal with such an unexpected turn of events. Detailed explanations had to be given and much was discussed.

Charlotte fussed over her friend and worried about Elizabeth's health while the unfortunate Darcy was left to the profuse attentions of Mr. Collins. But as Elizabeth had noticed on their way to the parsonage, Darcy seemed preoccupied by the uncertain situation of the Smith's, so much so that he was even able to tolerate Mr. Collins' emphatic courtesies with relative serenity. At length, after simply making sure that Elizabeth was well, Mr. Darcy took his leave.

"I'm afraid my aunt will be expecting me at Rosings," he said, "and I shall have to make some explanations to her as well."

"Of course," Elizabeth replied, "we must not detain you any longer, sir."

He made a short bow and for an instant, gave her a look that clearly expressed his reluctance to leave. But the moment passed quickly, and soon he was out the door and to her surprise, Elizabeth gave a small sigh.

"Am I sorry to see him go?" she wondered at herself, but chose not to dwell on it.

The afternoon's events had left her too fatigued to even pursue any complicated train of thought. She needed to rest and collect her spirits before she could sufficiently understand how she felt. Everything was so unclear and uncertain.

Charlotte observed her friend carefully but did not ask any questions. Having always been a prudent and discreet woman, Mrs. Collins decided not to pry into her friend's affairs. When Lizzy was ready to speak about what was going on, Charlotte would be there to listen, and listen quite eagerly.

Nevertheless, Charlotte was a very perceptive woman and there was very little that escaped her notice, especially since there was not much to notice in a small parsonage and with a husband whose ways were more predictable than the seasons. She had always had her suspicions about Mr. Darcy's interest towards her friend and seeing the way the two had acted just then confirmed some of Charlotte's theories. It was growing evident that he was quite smitten by Elizabeth, but as to how the latter felt about him was still subject to some conjecture.

But after that little adventure, Charlotte surmised that Mr. Darcy seemed to have improved significantly in Elizabeth's eyes. No amount of prejudice against him could blind Elizabeth to the fact that his actions had been truly heroic, and Elizabeth was not the type of person to deny merit where it was due. She had seen firsthand the kind of selflessness and generosity he was capable of and that had done a great deal to change her formerly severe opinion of him.

Seeing all this, Charlotte was extremely happy for her friend. Such a fortunate match could not have been anticipated, not even by Mrs. Bennet's overactive imagination. Nevertheless, the clergyman's wife was also aware of the difficulties her friend would have to contend with should she accept Mr. Darcy's proposal, his aunt's disapproval being a certainty. Fortunately, Elizabeth was one of the few women in the world who had the strength of character to withstand Lady Catherine's wrath. If anyone could brave the storms that would follow, it was Elizabeth Bennet.

"Besides, I'm getting ahead of myself," Charlotte thought, "It is far too early to think of all these things. Lizzy herself does not seem certain yet of how she feels about Mr. Darcy. But I do hope, for both their sakes, that everything turns out for the best."

Mrs. Collins then busied herself with taking care of her dear friend. The afternoon's events had taken their toll on Elizabeth and in spite of her strong constitution she still suffered a slight headache and developed a bit of a cough. She was advised to take as much rest as she could in order to recover from the ordeal.

As much as she wanted to pursue the topic of the mysterious predicament of the Smith's, Charlotte would not allow it.

"I am sure that things will be settled somehow," Charlotte consoled her friends, "but for now, we cannot take any chances with your health."

"I thank you for your generous attentions, my dear Charlotte," Elizabeth replied, "but I am not as ill as you seem to think. You know that I was never of a very sickly disposition."

"I know that as well as anyone, my dear friend," Charlotte replied cheerfully, "but don't deny me the opportunity of fussing over you just as any host would do for her guest. I am rarely accorded the opportunity to act as the mistress of this household."

"Then, I shall by no means deprive you of that right," Elizabeth agreed with a smile.

Nevertheless, Elizabeth's mind was occupied by all that had happened and she longed for some news not just of the situation of the Smith's but also of Mr. Darcy. She could no longer deny that she took an interest in that gentleman's welfare and she wished, at the very least, to know if he was all right. For surely if her health had succumbed to the elements despite her limited role in the adventure, he would be likewise affected, no matter how sturdy his constitution. After all, he had braved the cold and deep waters by himself and it had taken some time before he was returned to the warmth and comfort of his aunt's house.

Charlotte could see that despite her silence, Elizabeth was eager for some news from Rosings so the former made it her business to relay whatever information she received from her husband to her guest. For the first time, Mrs. Collins was taking an active interest in the affairs of Lady Catherine and this greatly pleased Mr. Collins though he could not have suspected the real reason for such enthusiasm. He mistakenly attributed his wife's fervor to the fact that she was finally seeing things his way, finally seeing the utter superiority and wonder that was Lady Catherine de Bourgh.

The ladies at Hunsford did not see much of Mr. Darcy in the next few days, although Charlotte noticed that her friend seemed unusually eager to see him again. But they did not want for company since Colonel Fitzwilliam often called upon Elizabeth to see how she was faring. Where once Elizabeth preferred his company to that of his cousin, she now felt a strange change come over her. Nevertheless, she still enjoyed his visits and he was as pleasant and attentive as ever.

He had heard some of the particulars of the rescue from his cousin and Elizabeth confirmed what he already knew and added the rest. He listened to her account with some astonishment and much pride, as he had always thought very highly of his cousin. And he knew, even before coming to Kent, that Darcy had a good opinion of Miss Bennet, no matter how hard the former tried to conceal it. This unusual circumstance was what had piqued his interest in Elizabeth when they first arrived. And seeing how she was a pleasant and intelligent young woman, it did not take long for the colonel to admire her, even without his cousin's approval.

During Elizabeth's several visits to Rosings, Colonel Fitzwilliam had tried to gauge if his cousin's fondness was somehow returned. But it had been difficult to determine this. It was clear that Elizabeth knew much of Mr. Darcy from their short acquaintance in Hertfordshire, but her opinion of him remained a mystery to his cousin. She conversed with Darcy cleverly and teased him on occasion, in ways no one had ever dared to do before. Fitzwilliam could see that Darcy enjoyed their banter even if he did not always show it but how much Elizabeth was pleased with Darcy was less discernible. There were even moments when Fitzwilliam suspected that she might even dislike the man.

But after the momentous incident of the child's rescue, Elizabeth's position towards Darcy seemed to have improved, much to the cousin's delight. Though she tried to conceal it, she was anxious to hear any news of Darcy, which his cousin eagerly provided. As expected, the recent events had taken their toll on the man's health and he had needed to rest for a day or two. But he quickly recovered and went about settling some urgent matter.

"I am not yet sure of the particulars, Miss Bennet," Colonel Fitzwilliam explained, "but I am certain that my cousin considers it very important indeed. If it were not so, I am sure he would not delay calling on you even by an hour."

"I am flattered that you think so," Elizabeth replied, "but you may be overestimating your cousin's concern for me."

"I think not," the colonel said with a smile.

Getting uncomfortable with the direction the conversation was taking, Elizabeth changed the subject and they discussed other things.

Once the colonel took his leave, Elizabeth retired to her room and began to ponder on what he had said about Darcy. She had a powerful suspicion that whatever urgent business he needed to attend to involved the Smith's somehow and she grew very curious about it and spent several nights trying to figure out what it could be.

Fortunately, she was not left in suspense for very long. One day, Charlotte returned home excitedly, bearing some news.

"It is the most extraordinary thing, my dear Lizzy," the friend exclaimed, "I have only just heard from Mr. Collins, who is currently still discussing certain matters with his esteemed patroness, that Mr. Darcy has been responsible for rescuing the Smith's once more!"

Lizzy immediately took her friends hands and begged for details, which Charlotte was only too happy to give.

"It is as you had suspected," Charlotte explained, "the Smith's were having some problems with Lady Catherine, although they tried their best to hide their plight. It wasn't anything they did themselves, but a circumstance that affected them by association. You see, from what I have heard, Mr. Smith has a sister who has recently brought disgrace upon the family by eloping with an officer of ill repute. When the news reached the brother, he set out to try and resolve the situation but it was too late. His sister had already gone off to Scotland with her officer and the latter could not be convinced to marry her. But she was stubborn and refused to listen to her brother's pleas.

So he returned, and unfortunately, the bad news followed him. And though neither he nor his wife and children have ever done anything deserving of reproof, Lady Catherine seemed to believe that the entire family's reputation was forever tainted by association. And though it had not yet been decided, there was a very real threat of evicting them from their home because of this unfortunate circumstance."

"But how horrible!" Elizabeth exclaimed, "Surely Lady Catherine cannot be so unjust as to deprive a whole family of their livelihood simply because one member has acted imprudently."

"That is exactly what I thought," Charlotte agreed, "although I could not say anything to my husband, who is always inclined to side with Lady Catherine even when he can see the injustice in her actions. And I fear he is not the only one who is so in awe and fear of her as to never question her judgments. The Smith's are similarly humble people who would not dare stand up to her Ladyship even if it meant their utter ruin."

"But you said that Mr. Darcy had some hand in saving them," Elizabeth asked, "And how did this come to be?"

"Well, my dear Lizzy," Charlotte continued, "Mr. Darcy suspected as much as you did and even before he was fully recovered, he confronted his aunt about the matter. She revealed everything, confident that her nephew would support her decision. You can imagine her surprise when he argued that she change her mind. He has tried to convince her to see reason, and that has not been an easy endeavor. But he is just as obstinate as his aunt and neither of them would back down.

But he championed the Smith's cause relentlessly and at length, his aunt, either out of some sense of justice or out of her fondness for her nephew or a combination of these factors, she retracted her previous decision and allowed the Smith's to maintain their livelihood."

"How wonderful," Elizabeth exclaimed in awe.

"But there's something even more extraordinary," Charlotte added, "Mr. Darcy even managed to extract a promise from his aunt that in the future, she would not act as hastily and as unjustly as she has just done, not just for the Smith's but also for any of her tenants should they ever be in such circumstances. The nephew knew her well and decided very wisely to appeal to her sense of superiority. He convinced her that she would be a paragon of kindness and generosity if she acted thus and that the whole community would only grow in respect of and gratitude towards her. Her vanity was appeased and she agreed to it after some convincing."

"It seems that Mr. Darcy knows how best to work on his aunt," Elizabeth said with a smile, "He is more than a match for Lady Catherine's domineering personality."

"He truly is," Charlotte said, "and I'm sorry that that is all I have to report."

"Oh, but this is the most interesting news we've had all week," Elizabeth said, "and I am very grateful for it."

"Besides, I am sure that we shall learn more of the particulars soon enough," Charlotte added, "Colonel Fitzwilliam is bound to call, and perhaps, now that the matter is settled, Mr. Darcy himself will tell you of his triumph."

"For all the pride I accused him off, I do not think he would boast about this," Elizabeth observed, "and I confess, I did not expect such effort to be expended on his part all for the sake of a poor family he had only just met. He had already showed them extraordinary kindness and generosity but this, this is truly remarkable."

"I don't know why you should be so surprised, Lizzy," Charlotte teased, "After all, you were the one who witnessed his heroism firsthand. Should it be so astonishing that he is capable of more than simply saving a drowning child?"

"No, indeed," Elizabeth replied soberly, "but even you must admit that his behavior here in Kent has made a stark contrast against the way he acted when we all first knew him in Hertfordshire."

"You are right, Lizzy," Charlotte agreed, "Although even back in Hertfordshire I did not know him as well as you did. I certainly did not have the honor of dancing with him during the Netherfield ball."

"Oh, Charlotte," Elizabeth said, this time blushing slightly, "You are making too much out of a small thing."

"Am I indeed?" Charlotte asked, giving her friend a knowing look. Elizabeth did not want to take the bait.

"Well, it seems that Mr. Darcy's character had been judged too hastily and too harshly," Elizabeth declared and then added to herself, "by me most of all."


End file.
